1. Field
The following description relates to a lens module having an optical system including five lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module mounted in a camera of a mobile communications terminal commonly includes a plurality of lenses. For example, the lens module includes five lenses as a high-resolution optical system.
However, when the high-resolution optical system is configured with the lenses as described above, a focal length, which is a distance from an object-side surface of a first lens to an image sensor, of the optical system increases. In this case, it may be difficult to mount the lens module in a thinned mobile communications terminal. Therefore, a demand exists on a development of a lens module in which a length of an optical system is reduced.